


just say it

by yawnralphio



Series: Fictober20 [30]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, fictober20, wrestling as a form of courtship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawnralphio/pseuds/yawnralphio
Summary: Eddie's confident in his ability to take Buck down, and decides to put that theory to the test.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Fictober20 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967260
Comments: 6
Kudos: 217





	just say it

"You wanna go for the title?" Buck said, eyebrows raised and that cocky half smile threatening to make an appearance.

Eddie rolled his eyes and looked away, raising his beer bottle to his lips for another sip. He took a split second to put their abilities side by side; from what he knew, Buck didn't have any formal training when it came to self defense. In a real fight, Eddie would prevail without question, and even in a wrestling match he still had the benefit of years of training.

After getting out of the army, he kept up with hand-to-hand combat as his chosen physical training. It was a great workout, incorporating whole body movement as well as setting muscle memory for the next time he needed to take someone down. Besides that, he'd been trained by men with years of experience in combat. The most he'd seen Buck do was punch a bag once or twice a week, and he had a sneaking suspicion that was only because he'd watched Eddie's workouts.

So yeah, he was pretty confident he could take Evan Buckley, even if the man was well out of his weight class. He couldn't stop himself from smirking around the mouth of the beer bottle, and started forming a plan as soon as they left the kitchen.

A couple hours later, after he'd given Buck a thorough digital beatdown in the videogame that always had Christopher in a fit of giggles, after Chris had fallen asleep less than half an hour into their movie, after Buck stood to go fetch another round - Eddie struck.

He carefully transferred Christopher's head down onto a pillow and let him stretch out. Drool already dripped from his slack mouth, and Eddie set his glasses aside so they wouldn't get smushed if he rolled.

Then he followed after Buck and tiptoed up behind him.

The floor creaked, giving away his position just a split second before hitting his mark. Buck turned, but it was already too late. Eddie tackled him, and Buck went down with a clipped yelp. He hit the floor with a heavy thud and was too focused on breaking his fall to prevent Eddie landing on top of him.

Eddie immediately brought his knees into Buck's ribs, grinning down at him.

"Cheater," Buck accused, but his eyes shined in anticipation. He drove his knee up into Eddie's ass, rocking him forward. He wrapped both arms around Eddie's waist and kicked off the floor, rolling them sideways. The moment Eddie's back touched the floor, he twisted and carried their momentum into another roll. He wound up on top of Buck again and came to a sudden halt when his shoulder hit the wall of the island.

"That's the thing, Buckaroo," Eddie winced, testing the socket with a quick roll of his shoulder. Buck huffed at the finger pointed in his face. "Dirty fighting is still fighting."

Buck narrowed his eyes and planted his feet, scooting his hips away from the cabinet. He created enough space between Eddie's legs to turn onto his side. He wrapped both his legs around one of Eddie's and yanked, breaking Eddie's straddle.

Eddie hooked his arm over Buck's shoulder, twisting in his grasp to get him in a headlock. The sound of Buck's frustrated laugh vibrated into him. Buck looked up at him, both puzzled and amused as he let go of Eddie's leg. Eddie scrambled more on top of him, tightening the head lock but not enough to actually choke him out.

"Come on, you can do better than this," Eddie teased, leaning far enough away to look down. Buck made a noise of frustration and dropped his hips to swing his feet up. He bent in half and managed to cross his ankles in front of Eddie's chin.

Eddie released the hold with a strangled noise, allowing Buck to leverage him away. He let gravity take him and rolled over one shoulder to put some distance between them. The air rushed out of him as he landed on his stomach, and he started to rise up, but realized too late that he miscalculated Buck's speed because suddenly he was there. His thick arms wrapped diagonally around Eddie from behind, like a seatbelt, and he locked in his grip by clasping his own wrists. He leaned his weight onto Eddie's back and spoke into his ear.

"You were saying?" Buck said, hooking one leg around Eddie's hips. He swung his weight backwards and rolled, bringing Eddie around to land hard on his side.

Eddie grunted and grabbed for Buck's joined wrists. He had the hold right, except for the positioning of his hands. Eddie pulled at his upper arm and created enough space to partially escape it, bringing his hips up off the floor to do so. Buck's other knee slotted underneath him, and he hooked his ankles together in front of Eddie's waist.

"Have you been studying Jiu Jitsu?" Eddie asked, turning his head to frown at Buck over his shoulder. Eddie jerked his shoulders, testing the strength of his arms now that he'd lost his grip.

"I took some classes," Buck admitted. He clamped down around Eddie, but it was unstable.

"Since when?" Eddie demanded.

"A while ago. After you got here. But I had to stop when I broke my leg," he said.

Eddie nearly laughed at the absurdity of having the conversation while grappled. He shook his head and set his hand on the floor, yanking free of Buck's grasp in order to sit up. Bending at the waist, he pulled Buck's ankles apart and scooted forward to gain some distance again. He twisted about to face Buck.

Buck scrambled backward, his socked feet struggling to get any friction on the floor.

Eddie was faster this time, having learned his lesson; he dove forward and put his weight into a knee on Buck's chest, one hand at his shoulder and the other at his hip. He didn't have time to establish a further hold. Buck tucked his knee and twisted, reaching between Eddie's legs to grab his own. He trapped Eddie's thigh against his body and rolled, sending Eddie back to the floor. Buck brought his other foot up and planted it above Eddie's knee, forcing his legs apart.

Buck used the momentum of the roll to trap Eddie in a twist, his knee planted in between Eddie's legs with his hips facing away.

"Ha!" Buck said, triumphant and a little surprised at his success.

"It ain't over yet," Eddie growled, but he had to admit that throwing Buck's weight around was getting harder. Going against someone bigger than you required a quick takedown, and he'd underestimated Buck's abilities immensely. He snaked his arm up between them and hooked it backwards around Buck's neck, but he didn't have the leverage to do anything more than pull his forehead to the floor. Buck resisted it easily by planting his hands on either side of Eddie, his shoulders bunching.

Buck lifted up off the floor and brought both knees around to Eddie's lower back, adding pressure to the twist. He threaded an arm through Eddie's hold to break it, wrapping around his neck in turn and trapping Eddie under his weight.

Eddie huffed, taking a useless handful of the back of Buck's shirt as Buck compressed his shoulders into the floor. He glared up at Buck.

"Why are you so goddamn heavy," Eddie complained, trying in vain to press his hips up off the floor.

"All muscle, baby," Buck crooned as he wrapped one of his legs up and over Eddie's waist, pinning him to the floor. He kept up pressure and kept turning until he straddled Eddie's hips. He sat up, releasing Eddie's neck. A grin split his face as he panted, cocking an eyebrow. "Are we done here?"

Eddie curled his lip at him. "Never said that," he growled, trying again to throw Buck off of him. Buck leaned over and put his forearm across Eddie's chest, bearing down with all his weight. He slid his knees further down and hooked his feet around Eddie's calves to pull his legs apart. The move prevented Eddie from lifting his hips any more.

He tried twice more to curl up, to get another hold, to do anything useful, but Buck was just too heavy. Eddie finally caved and flopped down to the floor in defeat.

"Just say it," Buck laughed, tilting his head. His eyes sparkled.

Eddie lifted his chin stubbornly. For a moment they just panted and stared at one another. "Fine," he muttered through gritted teeth. He reached up to pat the side of Buck's face.

"Nuh uh," Buck said with a firm shake of his head. He leaned closer and lowered his voice. "You gotta say it."

A shiver went down Eddie's spine at the gravel in his voice. He pressed his lips together and stared up at Buck as their breathing began to even out. His hand slid from Buck's cheek to cup the side of his neck, where his pulse beat quickly beneath the skin.

The air between them grew thin when Buck's smile faded. It was hard to breathe, and it had nothing to do with exertion or Buck's weight - almost pleasant, almost comfortable - pressing him into the floor.

Buck swallowed, and for just a moment, something unreadable flickered across his face.

The silence was broken by a familiar voice coming from the living room.

"Daddy?" Christopher called out.

Eddie closed his eyes for several unsteady beats of his own heart. "Yeah, buddy?" He replied. Buck was already pulling away, making space for Eddie to sit up. He missed the contact as soon as it was gone.

"Where are you?" Chris sounded lost and confused and half asleep. Buck looked down at the floor resolutely, and Eddie didn't know why it made his chest throb. He rubbed at it and rose to his feet, finding Chris sitting up on the couch. His hair stuck up in several directions already. "What are you doing on the floor?"

"We were just…" Eddie trailed off, trying to find the words to explain exactly what they were doing. He licked his lips.

"Looking for something," Buck supplied. He'd turned to sit and now rested his arms over his knees.

"Looking for what?" Chris questioned.

Eddie put his hands on his hips. "Uh…"

"Your dad's dignity," Buck muttered. Eddie cut a sideways glance at him, surprised and relieved to find Buck smirking up at him. But whatever look he'd seen before was gone.

"Okay," Chris sighed. He stretched back out on the couch and fell immediately back asleep.

Buck tapped his thigh with the backs of his knuckles, holding his hand out when Eddie looked down at him. He took it, and Buck seized his wrist, yanking him back down to the floor.

Eddie dropped down between Buck's knees and grunted at the rough landing. He had no time to recover before Buck's legs wound around his torso again.

"I thought we were done," Eddie gasped, exasperated. He put his hands on either side of Buck's head, looking down at him.

"Round two," Buck said with a grin. The look had returned, and Eddie's stomach flipped in anticipation.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://yawnralphio.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Reblog [here](https://yawnralphio.tumblr.com/post/633452067094134784/30-just-say-it-fox-911-you-wanna-go-for-the).


End file.
